


Every story has a beginning and an end

by chicken_master



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anyways, I will not tag, M/M, and ill prob spoil everything, cause Idk how to, eNJOYYY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_master/pseuds/chicken_master
Summary: he's just, different,but in a good way.but people don't like it,because it's different, because he's different.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Original Female Character(s), Kang Yeosang/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Song Mingi/Original Female Character(s), choi jongho & anyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Thoughts

Hongjoong is tired. His eyes close without him wanting them to.

\-----------------------------------------------------15:37------------------------------------------------------------

‘ _when can I go home’_ , he can’t stop asking himself that question. His lecture feels like forever. He tries to distract his mind with whatever he can, but nothing works.

Until

‘ _Seonghwa-hyung’_ , just thinking about him brightens up his face. A small smile grows on his face and his eyes begin to sparkle like a child’s.

_‘oh, I wonder what he’s doing... Maybe I should text him’_ , the temptation crosses Hongjoong’s mind, before he dives his hand in his back pocket and grabs his phone.

He discretely slips it under the table and leans backwards to have a better view of it.

‘ _or maybe I shouldn’t.. He sure is going to scold me…_ ’, he pauses a moment before opening his phone.

_‘One text isn’t hurting anyone’_

_‘babo, babo, ba..’_ He looks trough his contacts. His eyes focused on his screen, scanning every name that passes, not caring about what is happening around him.

Not until something hits his head, to warn him. He quickly looks up to meet his teachers gaze.

The old man looks like a psycho, who just committed a crime _and_ was about to commit a second one.

He was about 60 years old and started to teach about 40 years ago. You know the usual type, that says his subject is the most important one while he teaches _religion._

Hongjoong is in his last year of college. He chose the department _broadcasting and entertainment_ , so RE wasn’t important right now.

Ever since he was a kid, he knew he wanted to make music. When he finally got in the school of his dreams, he knew his dream would come true.

“I was saying”, the teacher rolls his eyes away from Hongjoong, “as the seniors you should be examples for the younger students”, he sharply raises his index finger like a mother threatening her children.

‘ _that old man should shut it. We get it your mad, its already the fifth scolding this week’_ , Hongjoong thinks to himself with a judgmental face on.

He slowly looks down again, at his phone.

_Yah, hyung! Heyyy_

_‘Eww. Stop being cringe’,_ Hongjoong fakes a sound of gagging at his own text and deletes it.

“You could also just go to the ‘toilet’ and call him”, the voice that whispers beside him, startled Hongjoong to death.

The lavender-haired boy, that had silently taken place beside Hongjoong just a few minutes ago, let out a small giggle.

Wooyoung/the lavender-haired boy, is one year younger than Hongjoong and his only friend in this class. They only have a few classes together, since Wooyoung’s department is dance, but it doesn’t stop them from being friends.

His small eye smile makes Hongjoong’s angry expressions, change to a soft pout.

“Yah! You scared the crap out of me. You could’ve told me you were here!”, Hongjoong whispers-yells at the younger.

“Sorry! It’s so funny and cute to see you struggle with _love_ ”, he can’t stop laughing at the others expressions.

“Stop saying _love_ and just help me already”, he can’t help but say love in a nauseous way.

Hongjoong never had a problem with love, he has nothing against it.

He has loving parents, maybe too loving at his taste. His mother always gives him kisses and cuddles, but Hongjoong never really liked them.

He has a normal life, nothing to complain about, but he still never felt satisfied.

He’s like an empty can. And he had never experienced _love_.

He has a few friends, he also loves, but he never had that _one_ heart-flutter.

He always thought he will never know the feeling of loving and being loved and maybe it was best.

Well he _thought_.


	2. different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, at this point I don't even know anymore.  
> Wooyoung is like either, gay, on drugs or both.  
> (I, personally, think the last one)

The younger sits up straight and clears his voice. He looks at his hyung from the corner of his eyes before sharply turning his head to him.

His sharp jawline makes his movements look way sexier than they actually are.

His expression changes as quickly as the weather in Europe. He goes from a look of disgust, to a shed of fake tears, in a manner of seconds.

“MY hyung asking for MY help with LOVE. Omg I’m gonna cry!”, without a warning he stands up, spreads his arms and looks at the ceiling, like he’s some sort of God.

“Mister Jung? Are you waiting for the holy spirit to take you away or are you going to make a lifechanging statement?”, the old teacher looks at the boy with confusion.

“Oh, no I’m sorry. Please proceed”, he sits back down, gesturing his hand to the teacher, telling him to continue.

Little giggles from girls can be heard behind the two boys.

“Wow. I knew you were weird and would do _anything_ for attention but, what the fuck was that”, Hongjoong blinks fast a few times with his mouth open, still not understanding what just happened.

“At least I got my moment. And they called me _cute_ ”, a smile of satisfaction is clearly taking over the others face.

“Anyways,” Hongjoong takes a deep breath in and rolls his eyes before proceeding “I wanna text him, but ya know. Isn’t it like kind of awkward? Like so random. Yeah, I’m just gonna leave it-”

“Nu-hu, I’m gonna help you Joong-ie. Stop questioning yourself so much, it’s frustrating”, Wooyoung mumbles the last part so Hongjoong won’t hear it.

“First of, you should just start with a simple greeting. Like ‘hey _LOVE’”_ , he screams out the last part, catching Hongjoong off guard.

Everyone in the auditory turn their heads to the two boys sitting in the middle.

Wooyoung, who is enjoying the moment, takes in a sharp breath before losing his shit.

His laugh sounds like a witch’s, drawing even more attention from the other students.

“Dear misters, it’s the second time you’re interrupting my lecture, so I’ll let you chose your punishment.”, the teacher takes a step towards the students and puts his hand on his chin, trying to fake thinking.

“Or you just get out of my class, straight to the principal or you share what’s so funny with everyone. I think everyone could use a little laugh right now”, the teacher looks at Hongjoong and back at Wooyoung.

Wooyoung, having a big mouth, starts talking without hesitation: “Nothing special, but Hongjoong asked for my help with his bo-”

Hongjoong slams his hand over the others mouth, feeling his cheeks glow red from anger.

“I’m sorry for bothering you. We’ll just go”, without letting Wooyoung protest, the older stands, takes his bag and drags the younger to the principal. He politely bows in front of his teacher and walks in the hallway.

Ones they are out of the teacher’s sight, the older swings his hand to the back of the others head.

This time it’s Wooyoung who is caught off guard.

“YAHH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! You have a dead wish??”, Hongjoong doesn’t even bother to stay quiet anymore.

“I’m sorry! I can’t stop myself, you know that”, Wooyoung looks down, feeling a bit guilty, in some way.

“And why the fuck were you going to say BOYFRIEND?!”, being gay or bi isn’t seen in a good way at school.

Most of the students know Hongjoong is bi, it isn’t difficult to see anyway. He doesn’t hide it. So, he’s just, different.

But in a good way.

He styles differently, more colorful.

He’s just more openminded in every aspect of life, but people don’t like it.

Because it’s different, because _he_ is different.


	3. immaculate beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll just--  
> you know mr. Jeong? yeah me too

“Joong, please stop being mad! I’m really sorry! I-I shouldn’t’ve, I know but please, stop screaming at least”, Wooyoung doesn’t know why Hongjoong is so mad, but seeing him like that hurt him.

Without realizing it, both of the boys start to get teary.

Both clueless why such a situation gets them in this state, they lock eyes before their attention snaps to the end of the hallway.

The door to the principal’s office, opens just enough for someone to come out.

Mr. Jeong, the principal, starts to walk towards the boys.

The young adult looks like a real businessman, wearing an all-black velvet suit with a Bordeaux tie and shiny black leather shoes. His black hair is slicked back and parted in half, leaving some strands of hair on his forehead. As he approaches the two students, you can see how tall he is, looking down at them.

“Gentlemen’s, I was expecting you but I heard screams instead. Is everything alright or…”, he looks at both boys with big eyes before straightening his back.

“No sir. We were just arguing on an excuse we should tell you”, Hongjoong doesn’t dare to look in the principal’s eyes, but he can see him nod understandably.

He had never met the head of his school before, and without lying, he now has a major crush on him.

‘This man is _fine’,_ Hongjoong thinks before being snapped out of his thoughts by Wooyoung.

The youngest is already following the principal to his office and had waved at Hongjoong for him to follow.

He slightly giggles as he sees Hongjoong coming back to earth after blacking out. Wooyoung is also shocked by the beauty of the principal, but he manages to keep his hormones inside.

Hongjoong, blinks blind a few times before running to catch up on the two men.

“He, my friend, is hellaaa _fiiiiine_. Ughhhh”, Wooyoung whispers to the other, faking a sound of passion.

You can literally see hearts in his eyes while he looks at the principal.

“Mhm, you’re the one who has a boyfriend, mister? But I mean, I’m still single, in some way..”, Hongjoong breaths out, eyeing the manly figure that is walking in front of them, licking and biting his bottom lip without realizing it.

“Goddamn it, he even has a good ass”, Hongjoong wanted to whisper to his friend only, but ends up saying it way louder than he should’ve and looks how the head of the principal turns slightly.

Turns just enough to hear the boys clearer and enough for Hongjoong to make the discovery of a small smirk.

‘Fuck. He heard it. For sure, omg you’re so dumb’, Hongjoong says to himself, giving him a forehead flick.

_“Seonghwa~ Seonghwa-hyung~~”,_ Wooyoung whispers in Hongjoong’s ear, trying to imitate his thoughts.

Hongjoong snaps his head aside.

“What the fuck. I thought my head started talking”, Hongjoong exaggerates a shocked expression, making the other laugh.

‘Seonghwa…’, Wooyoung’s voice echoes in Joong’s head. It’s only then he realizes.

Since he had laid eyes on the principal, he only had eyes and thoughts for him. 

It _is_ wrong, Hongjoong knows it.

It’s wrong because he already has Seonghwa, even if it isn’t ‘official’. They both love each other, and they both know it, but they’re still afraid of the looks they’ll get.

It’s wrong because _he_ is the _principal_.

But something about him seems different, the way he looks at Hongjoong, like he’s looking for something or someone to fix him.

Or it’s just an illusion Hongjoong makes up, because he needs d and, well, a principal and a student is kind of _hot_.

Who knows.

As they reach the principal’s office, the young adult holds the door open, for the two boys to enter the room.

“Wow, he really is a gentleman”, Wooyoung whispers to Hongjoong, who froze in front of the desk.

“Yeah, a gentleman who has a girlfriend”, he says while pointing at the desk with his head.

On his desk are, not only one, but two, photo frames. The pictures aren’t really clear, but they look like a woman.

A very beautiful and feminine woman, in a white dress, a bit like a bride.

“Please take a seat”, mr. Jeong says while closing the door and taking place behind his desk.

The two boys are getting ready to get yelled at and writing a 3,000-words long essay about todays ‘life’ lesson, but not at all.

“So, why are you two here today”, the principal’s voice sounds surprisingly calm and comforting. He could be a student counselor; the students wouldn’t mind going to.

“We talked during Mr. Kim’s lesson”, Hongjoong answers, looking down, too afraid to meet the gaze of the immaculate beauty sitting in front of him.

“Just that?”, the principal bends his head down a little, trying to catch Hongjoongs stare, but can’t and sits straight with an unsatisfied smile and a scoff. His expressions are hard to read.

He just looks _pissed_ in the eyes of the students. But _why_?

“All right. If that’s all-”, before he can finish his sentence, Hongjoong stands up, ready to leave.

“Uhm, excuse me mister? Where do you think you’re going?”, Hongjoong bites his bottom lip, feeling his face warming up from shame. He slowly turns around, still looking down, hoping the others don’t notice his red face.

‘Fuck, _fuckfuckfuckfuck,.._ like being rude isn’t enough, now your GLOWING red, you’re so dumb’, he thinks to himself, wanting to give himself a forehead flick.

“You are Hongjoong right?”, Hongjoong nods in agreement with the other’s question.

“I actually wanted to talk to you, if it’s okay for you to stay here a little longer”, the principal looks at Wooyoung, his eyes telling the younger to exit the room.


End file.
